The Debate Between Love and Hate
by KindaKuromi
Summary: Ally is a firm believer in love and the uptight debate team captain. Austin doesn't believe in love and has to join some club in order to graduate. Ally makes it her goal to make Austin believe in love and Austin makes it his goal to make Ally loosen up.
1. Prologue

**Okay so here is the first chapter of _The Debate Between Love and Hate_. I really hope you all like this story. Please review and tell me what you guys think of this story. ****Also I decided to write _Notice Me_ as well which should be up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: You see I have bad news to tell you all, I don't own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

**Austin POV:**

"Ally you have to believe me. I love you." I shouted from the crowd.

"Are you not the one who told me love is a useless feeling? Something humans make up. Love doesn't exist. That's something you taught me that I will never forget that, Austin." Ally said trying to stop any tears from coming down her cheek. She refused to cry any more, especially for me.

"Well you are the one who taught me how to love. You were so passionate about falling and being in love. What happen?" I asked.

"You happened." She said with tears finally beginning to fall from her beautiful eyes that were once filled with determination and love. Now they were filled with so much hate, all because of me.

Okay for this scene to make any sense we will have to rewind, and see how we got here. It all began when I was called into the principle's office once again.

"Austin, I believe you know why you're here." The principle was shuffling through the handbook looking for a specific section.

"Well its certainty is not my grades. And no one can prove that I was the one, who may or may not have driven my motorcycle inside the school building. And it certainly isn't because Piper and I we in the janitors closet-" I said, but was shortly interrupted.

"Look I'm really not interested in hearing about what you and some girl did in the closet. The whole motorcycle thing isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I actually wanted you inform you haven't joined a single club and it's a requirement for graduation." My principle said looking me dead in the eye.

"I'm on the basket ball club." I said with pure confedience.

"That's not a club Austin. That's a sport." He said with a slightly frustrated tone.

"But it can be considered a club sport." I said truthfully.

"No. Look you really should get serious and start looking into some actual clubs." He tried saying with some amount of calmness in his voice. I was obviously taking what he said as a suggestion.

"No thanks. If that's all I'm going to be leaving then." I said getting ready to leave his office that I have come to know way too well.

"Okay, Austin let me make myself more clear, you must join this year or you'll be illegible to graduate next year." He said with a stern look in his eyes.

"You can't do that." He couldn't do that. It had to be against the rules, right?

"Oh, on the contrary. I am your principle and the head of this school. I can do what I want." He said this with a smug look on his face that I just wanted to wipe off.

* * *

As I left his office feeling beyond angry. How could he be so unfair? So what if I didn't join any clubs at school. I still had pretty impressive grades, I joined multiple sports, I have been homecoming king since freshmen year, and everyone loves. Well maybe except for the principle that hates seeing me in his office because he already believes I am there way to often. Well it's technically his fault for calling me in there so many times.

As I was about to leave school I saw a horrific sight. "Geek don't you dare make me look stupid in class again or insult me." Dallas pushed Max, the geek, to the lockers (Or at least I believe his name is Max.).

"Well it's not my fault you didn't know or study the simple material we were covering in class." Max said with his face being slammed up to the lockers.

I hated seeing people get bullied. More importantly I hated how Dallas would always pick on the weak and get pissed over the slightest little thing.

"What did you say?" Dallas began to boil with anger.

"I...um...well." You could tell Max was quickly regretting everything he had just said.

"What happened to your words? I thought you were in the debate team. Shouldn't you be able to argue your way out of this?" Dallas questioned Max.

I couldn't stand to watch much of this anymore. I quickly stormed in to interrupt the heated argument that was beginning to arise. "Dallas, just leave the poor kid alone." I shouted.

"Oh come he is just some dorky debate geek." Dallas said getting ready to pound Max's face. Your could see the fear in Max's eyes.

"Look Dallas at least this kid has some sort of future going for him. I'm sure his IQ is higher then yours and I'm almost positive he knows where exactly Miami is on the map." I said.

"One, I was ten when I believed Miami was where Hawaii is at." You could hear a group of kids laughing at Dallas's stupidity. "And two, Austin you really should have not said any of that."

"Why I'm only telling the truth? I feel like your brain is too tiny to wrap around the whole concept." I said as innocently as I could. I knew Dallas wouldn't say anything else to me so I left the school building and head to my car, which was located at the school parking lot.

* * *

As I was getting ready to unlock my car I heard a voice say, "Hey you wait up." I turned around only to find a short girl, with brown hair that began to get lighter near the end, and doe like eyes.

"Can I help you?" I questioned.

I began to wonder did I maybe date her? No. Maybe she was on the cheer team and I just haven't noticed. I won't lie she looked somewhat familiar to me.

"No. Well yes. Look I saw what you did back there." The girl said as she nervously started fidgeting with a random loose strand of hair from her head.

"Are you talking about defending that Max Kid against Dallas?" I questioned her.

"His name is actually Nick, but that's not I was going to say. I just wanted to offer you a chance to be a part of Marino High's debate team." She said as her face began to brighten up as she mentioned the debate team.

Now I know why she seemed so familiar she was on the debate team. They weren't a popular club, but the rumor is that the club was only filled with geeks, kids that want to impress collages, or kids that don't fit in.

I began to laugh uncontrollably this had to be some sort of wired joke. Though the brunette did not laugh. I quickly stopped, because I noticed how serious her expression was. Oh boy, I think she was serious.

"Um, I'm just not cut out for Debate Team, um shortcake." I realized I didn't know her name so I had no clue what exactly to call her.

"Its Ally, not shortcake. I'm not some piece of dessert." She said with a serious look still filling her eyes.

I eyed her up and down. Yup, she would be considered a dessert to a lot of guys. She was pretty good looking. I mean she wasn't like your typical geek or outcast. So she mostly likely only joined the team so it would look good on her collage resume.

"Okay well Ally, look what I mean to say is I'm not a geek so there is no way I would belong to such a pathetic club." I quickly realized what I said and regretted saying anything.

"Unbelievable, you're just like your little friend who was bullying Nick." Ally said scoffing at me.

"Look I didn't mean what I said. It all just came out wrong." Ally looked at me and waited for me to say what I really meant. "What I meant to say is everyone in that club is a pathetic loser. That club is just a big joke. No one even takes that club seriously." I really should learn when to stop talking.

"Well if that how you feel forget I even asked. I just though since the principle said you have to join a club in order to graduate and you are somewhat good at arguing I would offer you a spot on the team. Clearly I offered a spot to someone who doesn't see the beauty of joining the debate team." She began to walk away. Okay that was offensive. Wait did she heard my conversation with the principle? Why am I not saying this out loud?

I pulled her back by the wrist. "Wait just one minute! You were listening to my conversation with the principle? I get it now your just some girl that infatuated with me that decides to listen to all my conversations." She thinks I am unbelievable she should really met herself.

"Please don't flatter yourself. I was just helping out in the office when I overheard the conversation. Though the walls are so thin, that I'm pretty sure the whole office heard. Also let go of my arm before I scream bloody murder." Was she really threatening me? This girl had it coming to her. I decided it might be best to let go of her wrist. I decided it would be best to let her wrist go not because I felt threaten, but I hate hearing girls scream.

"Also think about this. What exactly makes a person a geek? Because I think I see a geek inside of you as well." She quickly ran off before I could say anything else. There was something severely wrong with her. She did have a point though, I had to find some club that would let me join this late in the year.

* * *

**Okay some tell me what you guys think of this story. Please review :)**


	2. Loosening up vs seriousness

**Okay here is the next chapter for my debate between love and hate. I'm sorry I took a little while to update my laptop has not been cooperative with me. Though I finally got it fixed maybe for the second time and now no more documents should disappear, so I shouldn't make you guys wait to long for update anymore. Also life at school was not the best because a ton of gossip spread about me just because I defended someone a friend of mine didn't like. I don't regret defending that person, but the false gossip got me in a bad funk. I'm better now only because I have come to a certain point in my life were I have stopped caring what anyone spreads or says about me. Everyone has the right to voice their own opinion even if it's false. Also quick message each and everyone of you beautiful and don't let anyone try to make you forget that. Anyway sorry for the wait and excuses, I hope you guys like this story. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers. **

**Disclaimer: nothing too fancy, just informing everyone I do not own Austin and Ally **

* * *

"Ally you do know we need a another member on the team to qualify for nationals." Alice, the club's secretary reminded me of the obvious.

I sighed in slight frustration. "Of course I know that." I already knew we need another member on the team, but finding one was impossible. Every person who tried to join was well...okay so maybe couldn't really find anyone to join the club. Most people gave the lame excuse of being too busy.

"Guys I think I found the answer to all our problems." Dez said entering room where the debate team meeting was held in.

"You found someone desperate enough and with no social life to join the debate team." Trish said. I gave her a slight glare and she mouthed the word sorry to me. She knew how important the debate team was to me. Just like I knew Trish was a very blunt person.

Okay the debate team may be lame and dorky to some, but to me it's so much more. Everyone on the team is a hard and dedicate person. The have a passion for school, world issues and debating. Okay well may just a few people. Actually it may just be me. But that's beside the point.

"I was going to say I found my sandwich that I lost a month ago." Dez grabbed the moldy old sandwich and took a big bite out of it. The whole team just made a disgusted face.

"You do know how unsanitary and old a month is?" I said trying to advise him it's probably not a good idea to eat a one month old sandwich.

Dez seemed to just ignore my advise and continued to happily munch away on his moldy old sandwich.

"Anyway as we were saying I know we need another member in the debate team It's just hard to find the perfect member and-"

"Oh I know someone who would be more then willing to join our debate team and I believe he is quite qualified." Everyone eyes were now focused on Dez once again. I knew we could count on him some times.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Austin Moon." Dez said with a big bright smile on his face.

As his name was said the blond rude boy entered the room. "Did someone call my name?" He did a special handshake with Dez that was followed by a 'what up'.

"I'm sorry what are you doing here." I questioned.

This guy is unbelievable. Does he think he can just waltz right in here and join the same debate he clearly didn't want to join yesterday? "I'm here to join the debate team." I couldn't help, but scoff at his answer.

I began to glare at him. "The same debate team you referred to as a pathetic club and I quote filled with geeks." Oh ya that should show him. I gave myself a mental high five.

He started walking closer to me. "I just had a bad day. Plus I couldn't resist seeing you again shortcake."

This guy was getting on my nerves. "How many times must I tell you that my name is Ally not Shortcake. I'm not a dessert."

"Well shortcake," he clearly was ignoring me. "Word on the street is you need a new member on your debate team. Plus I really wanted to see how you looked in one of those tight business dresses." I couldn't help but make a disgusted face at him. Not only was he rude, and a jerk, he was also a pervert. I really wanted to punch his face.

I feel as if he's completely unqualified to join the club now. "We needed one, but I'm afraid the position has already been filled." Everyone on the team and Austin looked at me confused. But Austin's confused face soon turned into one that looked quite pleased.

In and instance I knew I was going to regret saying what I said as soon as Austin opened his mouth. "Aww shortcake does that mean I'm on the team." Yup, see I regret my choice of words because they completely taken out of their original context.

Nick's eyes were filled with so much joy. We al saw him jumping up and down, which was his form of happy dancing. "Yes we finally have someone who's popular in our team."

I coldly spoke. "Nick he's not on the team."

"It's probably another dork. Their are only two cool on this team." Trish said as she was flipping through her teen vogue magazine.

"Ya that's true the only cool people on this team and Trish and I." Dez held up his hand. Probably thinking Trish was going to give him a high five.

Trish just glared at him. "I was talking about me and Ally you nimwad." I believe it was part if Trish's routine to insult Dez at least once everyday. It most likely brought her some sense of joy,

Austin soon dragged me unwillingly to the small storage closet in the room. I tried getting out, but was unsuccessful since he pinned me by my hands to the wall. "Yesterday you were more then willing to have me join the team and your acting so reluctant." He said quietly and seriously.

I huffed at him. "Well yesterday I thought I saw someone who could help bring the team to the state championships. Then that person began to insult me and the team." I tried getting my hands away from his grasp.

"Look I'm..." He began to say but was cut off by me.

"Your what? A jerk? A person who will probably be repeating senior year? A person with no guts who prefers to make fun of people because it's supposablely the cool thing to do. A person who acts just exactly like Dallas. Rude and vindictive." My voice was getting louder because I was so mad. I had forgotten how thin the door was. You could hear anything in the small closet.

Dez began to speak. "Actually Ally, Austin really needs the spot on the team. Let us all take a flash back to what happened earlier today...

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

"I can't believe our stupid principle is making me join a club. Are you guys even in a club?" Austin said slamming his metal locker in frustration.

"Duh it's a requirement to graduate. Of course we already joined one." Trent said placing an arm around Austin's shoulder.

"What club are you guys even in?" Austin was clearly frustrated.

"The DNC,man. Also known as the do nothing club." Jared said high fiveing a few of the other guys.

"Dez get that camera away from my face." Austin pushed the camera Dez was holding aways from his face. "Is there any way you guys are willing to add another member?" Austin with hope in his voice.

"Well dude you know we are like brothers and would love to add you to the club, but you see there's a problem, Dallas. He's still mad about yesterday." Jared said not wanting to offend or seem like he was taking sides.

"So what? He's getting his man panties in a twist for nothing." Austin said.

"Basically. I'm sure if you apologize he'd let you in the club." Trent said giving Austin hope which he didn't take.

Austin was never usually on to apologize. He got apologized to for the slightest things but wasn't personally big on apologizing.

"Screw this. I have to look for a club I'll see you guys tomorrow." Austin would rather look for another club then join and apologize to Dallas.

The team knew it probably all valued their life and knew it would be a good idea to leave him alone so they quickly left.

Dez attempted to comfort his best friend. "Hey Austin don't worry you can join the club that I'm in

"Your not in the DNC?" Austin question. He was sure most of his friends were in that club, including Dez.

"Of course not. They told me I was too unique for that club. Who could blame them I am pretty unique." No one could argue with that.

"Yes you are. Very. But are you sure you can even let me get into your club."

Dez was quick to reassure him. "Well duh I am the club's publicist. All you have to do is run it by our team captain. You'll love her she is sweet, bubbly, friendly, but a tad dorky."

"Is she anything like you?" He asked.

"Exactly like me but not as good looking. She's also BFF's with Trish De LaRosa." This new knowledge slightly scared Austin.

"You mean the Trish that scares you and me both? You know the one who wears a lot of animal print and has..." He began to look around. Making sure Trish wouldn't hear him. "You know, anger issues." Austin said whispering.

"That's the one." Dez said smiling.

"Oh boy." Austin said with fear striking his eyes.

"Trust me she so your type just wait until you met her." Dez gave Austin a wink.

* * *

"I'm not your type." I muttered in a small voice so he could not hear me.

"I say we let him join." Nick pleaded. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was mostly likely pouting his lip and on his knees begging.

If that wasn't bad enough I could hear everyone chanting. "Let Austin join. Let Austin join." I sighed in a short sigh. I knew this was the cause of Austin new smug smirk on his face.

"Fine you can join, just get off of me. And you are going to be putting in a lot of work and hours." I was still struggling while he was smirking. Gosh how I loathed that stupid smirk of his.

"Let's make a deal." He said.

I was wiggling my wrist in hopes to escape his grasp. "Are you in any position to be making deals. You should just be happy you are on the team."

His face began getting closer. I mean we were already pretty close in proximity but that little space between us was closing as Austin inched closer. "On the contrary, are you in a position? Look shortcake in my eyes it seems like you need me as much as I need you." He whispered in my ear.

"Uh stop calling me shortcake." That nickname makes me want to kill him. Though I didn't have much physical strength I'm sure I could still throw a pretty hard punch if he continued with that horrible nickname.

"Okay how about this, I'll take this little club of yours seriously if you loosen up."

I couldn't help, but scoff at his ridiculous offer. "As if. What makes you think I'd even agree to preposterous idea? It seems like you are the only one with a win, win situation."

"Oh right because who doesn't like learning a grand load of information from multiple subjects. Then having to use all that knowledge to debate." He said while staring into my eyes

"I know." Reading was my life. They a gate way to knowledge and entertainment. Plus that was one of the best things about this club, you never stop learning. I mean sometimes I feel like I'm having too much studying and learning fun, I feel like a party animal.

"Shortcake-" I just glared right at him. "Ah Ally, I was being sarcastic." He said.

"Well I wasn't." I clarified.

I was still surprise his face was still getting closer to mine. "Come on, I'm sure your whole club would all appreciate you loosening up instead of being a stick in the mud."

"Excuse me are you telling me I'm an uptight stick in the mud who does not know how to have an ounce of fun." I am wild party animal when it comes to studying. Especially when you go on ahead to the next chapter that your teacher didn't even teach. It gives you a rebellious and fun feeling.

"Pretty much. But if you agree to our little deal I'll finally let you go."

So many unkind word were passing through my head because of his words. "You are using the oldest trick in the book, blackmail?"

"No I'm making a deal so you have a win, win situation."

"I don't have to agree to your little deal. I can always scream bloody murder." I sure that's bond to bring some authority figure to see what the yapping was about. Or at least I hope.

"Well I could just think you feel for my charm and decided to hook up with me. I mean we are in a closet."

Oh boy I hate to admit it, but he was probably right. Unfortunately he was well known for having a certain charm and the magic of persuasion on many girls. I refuse to allow anyone to think I am one of them. Plus I hate to imagine if the called my parent then I never hear the end of it.

"Fine. Just let me go. I getting headache because of you." He finally relinquished my hands and backed away.

He screamed in full joy, "Yes." He also gave me a sweet smile and not a smirk which was actually really sweet.

I couldn't help but playfully laugh as his childlike ways. "I expect to see that smile during tomorrow's practice and study sessions."

"Practice and study session?"

"Yup. We meet Monday thru Thursday in this classroom as soon as the bell rings for dismissal."

"Four days a week?"

"Yup and sure to bring you're A game." He had no clue that he was going to be in for the ride of his life.

* * *

**Okay I wanted to know whose point of view you all prefer reading from. Austin or Ally's? Please either PM or leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks and sorry once again. :) And big bear hugs to everyone of you.**

**-kindakuromi**


End file.
